fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Shinonome Aomi
is a minor character of the 2018 anime Chubby Utahime. Shinonome Aomi is one of the main characters of the manga series Tricolor: Blaze Cats. She is the vice president of the student council and is a little stubborn but loves cute things. Her alter ego is , the Blaze Cat of water. Appearance Aomi has wavy, dark blue hair that reaches to her chin. She wears a green head band with a ribbon at the left side, which holds a little daisy. Her eye color is green. She usually wears a long, cyan blue dress. Over the dress, she wears a dark blue jacket with silver buttons. She wears a silver brooch which is shaped like a dolphin. She wears blueish-white slippers and white stockings Personality Aomi is the calmest of the trio, who tries to be the calm point of her group. As the vice president of their school, Aomi knows how to deal with complicated situations. Aomi is a little stubborn but loves cute things. Aomi tries to calm Akane down whenever she is over reacting over something. Relationships Family *'Shinonome Iruka:' Aomi's older sister who studies the world under the ocean. She is busy all the time but still tries to care for Aomi as good as she can. She appears in the manga very rarely. Friends *'Nohara Akane:' Akane is not only the captain of the cheerleading team but also student council president of her school. Aomi tries to calm Akane down whenever she is over reacting over something. *'Misaki Raimu:' A young girl who loves poems and stories. She seems to be calm and sweet but is actually as strict as Akane, if not even worse. When Akane and Raimu fight, Aomi tries to calm them down. Etymology - Shinonome comes from meaning "east" or "eastern", combined with meaning "cloud". So Shinonome means "eastern cloud". However, Shinonome is also the Japanese word for "dawn", "daybreak" or "sunrise". - Aomi comes from meaing "blue", combined with meaning "beauty". So her name means "blue beauty". Blaze Selene - Blaze Selene is Aomi's alter ego. Selene means "moon" in Greek. This was the name of a Greek goddess of the moon, sometimes identified with the goddess Artemis.http://www.behindthename.com/name/selene Magical Blaze Cat Blaze Selene Blaze Selene is the alter ego of Aomi. She is the blaze cat of water and the healer of the blaze cats. Selene's theme color is blue and her catchphrase is . Her transformation item is the Blaze Pearl. Blaze Selene's hair is slighty longer than Aomi's and turns lighter. Her eye color also changes and is blue now. She wears a white head band with a yellow crystal gem attached to the ribbon. Her outfit consits of a whiteish-blue armor covering her body. She wears a dark blue skirt and blue boots with white trims. She wears blue arm protectors and a cyan blue shoulder armor at her shoulders. At her chest, she wears a dark blue ribbon, where her Blaze Pearl is attached to. Attacks One of Selene's attacks were seen when Mayu and the others read the manga chapters, this attack was: * - Selene's first attack that was first seen in the first chapter. To use it, she summons a gigantic wirlwind and turns it into a hurrciane of water after casting the words "Heal, wave of miracles!" and the Swirl defeats the enemy as she shouts "Coral Swirl!" Another attack was shown, when the Chubby Utahimes were trapped inside the story and fought alongside the Blaze Cats: * - Selene's attack that she uses in episode 36. For the attack, she summons a large wave in front of her. The wave turns into a whirl of water and heads towards the enemy to defeat it as she shouts: "Maximum Maelstrom". The attack is usually seen combined with Cheyenna and Fiorella's attacks. Music For the 20th anniversary of the Tricolor: Blaze Cats series, a special character theme song album has been produced. The album consists of two CDs with songs sung by the actresses and actors, that performed the voice for the main characters in Tricolor: Blaze Cats The Movie from 2013. The album was released under the name and includes songs recorded for Shinonome Aomi. Her songs were recorded by Uchida Aya. Trivia *Selene represents the ragning water. *Information from the Blaze Cats Fanbook (as said by Taromaro): **Her favorite animals are sheeps and squirrels. **Aomi's blood type is AB. **Aomi is afraid of snakes. **Akomi's favorite food is anything with rice. **Aomi loves everything that is cute. Puppies, teddy bears, etc. **Aomi's favorite color is white and pink **Aomi's star sign is Aquarius. *Aomi stated that she thinks Taromaro is a pretty adoreable. *Aomi shares her family name, with Shinonome Hinode, one of FairySina's anime based characters. Gallery References Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters Category:Blue Magical Girls Category:Magical Girl Category:Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Female Category:FairySina Characters Category:Tricolor: Blaze Cats